


You Deserve This

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fluff, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't feel so good to hurt Benny anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve This

They came together violently and quickly, much like how they met. It became a trend, her stumbling into his room in the early hours of the morning, often covered in gore and God knew what else. Six never stayed after she got what she came for. He had no idea when the woman slept. If ever.

She wanted to hate him. Told herself she did hate him. Said the same to him. She had every right to, he tried to kill her. This made it only fair that she would kill him. 

Which she didn't. 

It started innocently enough. 

She was convinced it was his fault. He was so beautiful when he was in pain. There was something about it that was completely intoxicating. She wanted him to hurt. Needed him to.

One evening, Six had bitten his shoulder too hard. She felt his cock twitch against her in response. He scolded her immediately, his tone anything but angry. It was cute too, seeing him try to hide how much he liked it. 

This made her determined to figure out just how much he could take. Each night she saw him she would do something different. Raking her nails across his back, coaxing shivers from him. Shoving him against the wall, near ripping off that stupid tacky suit. Tug his hair back to expose his neck to her mouth. He got off on it just as much as she did, frequently spilling his load more quickly than he wanted to. 

The thought of being with anyone else lost its appeal. She kept coming back to him. Each time she had him bound and gagged, bleeding for her, bruising for her, moaning all the while. Six never left marks where it would show, except that one time she gave him a hell of a love bite on his neck. It was on purpose. It had to be. It certainly had the desired effect, as whenever his bed was empty he found himself touching it, her name on his lips. However, that she did not know. 

It thrilled her at first, that is until she started feeling this stupid fluttery feeling in her stomach. A twinge of guilt when she brought her hand down on his reddened behind. Hoping she had prepared his tight little hole well enough for the giant dildo that she stuffed him with. The worry that her hands were too tight on his throat, or if his bindings were cutting into him. When what was supposed to be just fucking turned grossly sentimental. She began staying longer each time, treating him with soft kisses and massages. Eventually she even cuddled with him after, trying her best to ignore the shit eating grin that formed when she didn’t jump from his bed like it was on fire. 

It was during these spooning sessions he would talk to her and actually listen. He wasn’t what she thought he was. Well, he was definitely a pretentious bastard. But he was more than just that. Fuck. Why did he have to be so goddam cute? 

She tried to convince herself that she wasn’t going soft for him, that she still despised him just as much as before. Especially that she didn't miss him when she was away, or didn’t love the slew of pet names he had for her, or even that damned suit. 

It all built and built to the point that one night after their usual tryst, they were lying next to each other, spent and tired. She had hurt him tonight, really hurt him. He smiled through it, letting her do whatever it was that she needed to do. It was scorchingly hot, as it usually was with the two of them. But it wasn’t a game anymore and she couldn’t hide what had been burgeoning inside her, maybe even right from the start. 

Six found herself kissing each spot where she had injured him reverently, delighting his body with gentle caresses as the stupid sickly sweet things she swore she'd never say to him fell out of her mouth. Telling him he looked beautiful like that. Telling him how she loved the way he moaned for her. 

The words that failed to come out were expressed in each kiss on his flowering bruises, each feather light caress of his well-loved skin, the almost bashful smile on her lips when she looked at him. The way she tended to him after, pumping him with stimpaks and Med-X until he had to assure her he was alright. 

He merely smirked knowingly, radiant beneath her affections despite himself. 

They slept pressed up against each other that night, neither of them willing to be the first to let the other go. Maybe these little slips weren’t so bad afterall.


End file.
